A Guide To True Tigeress Twilight FanFiction
by True Tigress
Summary: Ever wondered what runs through an authors mind while creating a story or characters or places? Now you can get a glimpse of the kind of work that goes into a story and really get to know the creatures, characters and places in my stories with my all new guide to True Tigeress Twilight Fanfiction! (Cannon to Twilight Saga and (My) Renesmee's Saga)
1. Contents

**This is a guide about the many different Species I have in my Renesmee's Saga, The places that are important and the characters that are most important. This is for my readers who do not quite understand the hectick world I have created for the Cullen's, so, here is the guide to understand my stories just a little bit better!**

**Section One:**

**Chapter One: **Vampires

**Chapter Two:** Dhampires

**Chapter Three:** Strigam Sanguis Lamia

**Chapter Four: **Werewolves

**Chapter Five: **Lycanthrope

**Chapter Six: **Strigam Sanguis Lupus

**Chapter Seven: **Shapeshifters

**Chapter Eight: **Witches

**Chapter Nine: **Necromancers

**Chapter Ten: **Shades

**Chapter Eleven: **Merpeople

**Chapter Twelve: **Centaurs

**Chapter Thirteen: **Demons

**Chapter Fourteen: **Fairies

**Chapter Fifteen: **Other Hybrids

**Section Two:**

**Chapter One: **Forks

**Chapter Two: **La Push

**Chapter Three: **Strawberry Bay

**Chapter Four: **Volterra

**Chapter Five: **The Luna Valley

**Chapter Six: **The Dark Forrest

**Section Three: **

**Main Characters List**

**Chapter One: **Carlilse Cullen

**Chapter Two: **Esme Cullen

**Chapter Three: **Edward Cullen

**Chapter Four: **Isabella Marie Cullen

**Chapter Five: **Emmett Cullen

**Chapter Six: **Rosalie Cullen

**Chapter Seven: **Jasper Cullen

**Chapter Eight: **Alice Cullen

**Chapter Nine: **Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Chapter Ten: **Edward Mason Cullen II

**Chapter Eleven: **Charlotte Lisa Cullen

**Chapter Twelve: **Taramina Cullen

**Chapter Thirteen: **Mary Lisa Cullen

**Chapter Fourteen: **Madison Rae Cullen

**Chapter Fifteen: **Leonardo Carlilse Cullen

**Chapter Sixteen: **Jacob William Black

**Chapter Seventeen: **Seth Clearwater

**Chapter Eighteen: **Leah Clearwater

**Chapter Nineteen: **Embry Call

**Chapter Twenty: **Quil Atera

**Chapter Twenty One: **Benjamin Racluse

**Chapter Twenty Two: **Zachariah Carlton

**Chapter Twenty Three: **Izeya Racluse

**Chapter Twenty Four: **Neferetiti Racluse

**Chapter Twenty Five: **Lillith Chandra

**Chapter Twenty Six: **Tanya Denali

**Chapter Twenty Seven: **Kate Denali

**Chapter Twenty Eight: **Garrett Denali

**Chapter Twenty Nine: **Carmen Denali

**Chapter Thirty: **Elizar Denali

**Chapter Thirty One: **Ellie Collis

**Chapter Thirty Two: **Danielle Wood

**Chapter Thirty Three: **Katrine Sorensen

**Chapter Thirty Four: **Jessica Smith

**Chapter Thirty Five: **Silva Stranger

**Chapter Thirty Six: **Sophie Moorhouse

**Chapter Thirty Seven: **Chloe Crosswaite

**Chapter Thirty Eight: **Nahuel Hawkins

**Chapter Thirty Nine: **Hulein Hawkins

**Chapter Fourty: **Karamiz Racluse

**Chapter Fourty One: **Rosetta Racluse

**Chapter Fourty Two: **Judeiya Racluse

**Chapter Fourty Three: **Freeyah Racluse

**Chapter Fourty Four: **Jane Melody Forthfold

**Chapter Fourty Five: **Alec John Forthfold

**Chapter Fourty Six: **Evangeline Paige Forthfold

**Chapter Fourty Seven: **Aro Voltouri

**Chapter Fourty Eight: **Demetri Voltouri


	2. Species: Chapter One: Vampires

**~Species~**

**-Chapter One-**

**Vampires**

**Physical Apperance**

After the change, vampires' physical appearance and muscle mass is enhanced and perfected, eye color changes, and they no longer need to breathe, though they often still do so out of habit, and feel uncomfortable without their sense of smell - the first warning of an impending threat or the smell of potential prey. The ability to cut off airflow from their lungs allows them to remain submerged underwater for as long as they wish, and contributes greatly to their excellent swimming capabilities.

Vampires are extraordinarily beautiful, some more attractive than others, such as Heidi and Rosalie. Their beauty is described as angelic or even god-like. This is one of the several features meant to attract their prey - more specifically, to attract, fascinate, and (if necessary) seduce, unsuspecting humans. How physically appealing their prey finds them is determined by how desirable they were as humans themselves. If an already attractive human were to be transformed, their physical beauty would be "breathtaking". If they were of average interest, their attractiveness would be lower. If however they were not particularly pleasing to the eye, they would become average (as shown with James), but this is a rare occurrence, as vampires normally select exceptional humans to turn.

A vampire's skin is described as "chalky", alabaster, or marble (because of its texture and feel, as well as its appearance). Regardless of original ethnicity, a vampire's skin will be exceptionally pale. The hue varies slightly, with darker-skinned humans having a barely discernible olive tone to their vampire skin, but the light shade remains the same. They owe their unnatural pale complexion to their lack of blood flow; once they reach the first anniversary of their transformation, they no longer possess blood of their own (though they still become slightly flushed after feeding). When the venom spreads, it also leeches pigment in the skin, so after the transformation is complete, the vampire loses nearly all its skin color, as well as any moles, freckles, scars, or any other part of the skin with pigment from their human life. Their strong resemblance to marble statues rests also on their skin's granite-like appearance and impenetrability, as well as the now useless need to blink - the venom-based fluid that resides in the eyes now fulfills the function of eyelids and also lubricates the eye so that it can move easily within its sockets. The vampire also is unable to produce tears after the transformation, as tears are used to remove objects harmful to the eye, and those objects would be unable to harm a vampires eye. A vampire may not move at all, if need be, and if they stay immobile for several thousand years, they will start showing the appearance of fragility or petrification, though their physical capabilities will remain unchanged. Aside from Aro's clouded, "milky" eyes, Bella notes that his skin - as well as that of his brothers, Marcus and Caius - looks like paper. However, though they feel closer to shale than granite, they are no more fragile than those remaining active.

Their body's natural changes no longer occur. They cannot age or grow (things such as fingernails, toenails, and hair will no longer be able to grow. However, if an arm, leg, nose, or other such appendage should be removed, albeit painfully, it can be easily reattached. Vampire venom is noted to be the only thing that scars a vampire. Since the venom is adhesive, coating the severed end with it will help it heal faster. They show no physical or mental illnesses and defects, and their voice becomes more alluring, melodic, and seductive. Their heart no longer beats.

The venom, and venom based liquids replace all of the natural chemical processes and functions in the body. It wets and pools in the mouth instead of saliva. It coats the eyes, burning through contacts after only a few hours, protecting them from damage and thus eliminating all necessity and reason to produce tears. It also lubricates them, allowing them to move around more easily within their sockets. A similar venom based liquid lubricates between the vampires cells allowing their hard stone bodies to move. If a vampire were to remain motionless over thousands of years, dust will actually begin to petrify in response to the venom based liquids, turning their skin powdery and similar to shale in texture, as well as their eyes which develop a milky film over their red irises making the eyes appear pink in color. This can be seen with the ancient Volturi members. These imperfections, however, do not affect the vampires impenetrability or compromise their vision, a vampire that stays motionless would be just as indestructible and sharp as a vampire remaining active.

As vampires describe themselves, they are unchanging, "living stone" beings frozen exactly as they were when they were transformed. (Though to another vampire, the granite-skin feels smooth, soft, and warm and not the icy-hard touch a human would feel). Requiring little or no change to produce sperm, males can still breed, while female vampires cannot; their bodies no longer accommodate the changes related to pregnancy. In male vampires, the venom takes on a form so similar to seminal fluid that it can bond with a human ovum, making possible the creation of a human-vampire hybrid. The underlying biochemistry and physiology is currently unknown.

Their bodily scent is based on their venom, which is pleasant, not only to humans, but to other vampires as well.

A wise vampire will avoid exposure to direct sunlight in public, so as not to be seen by humans during the day, unless the sky is overcast, since their skin sparkles like diamonds; their cells have become hard and refractive as if they were so many small prisms.

**Nutrition**

A vampire's eye color changes with both his/her age and diet. Newborn vampires show bright red eyes regardless of how long they abstain from blood, or their diet. A diet of human blood would eventually darken them to a rose red color. However, a diet of animal blood would instead dilute the eyes to a golden color. A vampire who has recently fed on animal blood will have light, honey gold eyes, while a vampire who has recently fed on human blood will have vivid crimson eyes. All older vampires' eyes darken perceptively as they abstain from blood, until their eyes become _onyx_, or _coal_ black. The process usually takes one to two weeks before the eyes are turned completely black.

Only the Cullen and Denali covens are known to be vegetarian vampires, feeding only on animal blood instead of human. Their eyes are liquid topaz, or honey-gold, reflecting their diet. These eyes, however, are viewed as strange and somewhat unnatural by other vampires whose diet consist of human blood, such as James and Victoria, and whose eyes are of a vivid deep crimson, becoming even more vivid as they continue to feed on human blood, and a darker burgundy as they abstain.

Newborn vampires are known for having incredible strength as well as brilliant crimson eyes. Both traits are caused by their own blood that still lingers within their tissues, producing the shockingly bright red eyes that "fade slowly over the course of a year" and incredible speed.

Meyer writes that, if a Cullen were to drink human blood, his/her eyes would instantly turn burgundy, and if two weeks were to pass without blood, his/her eyes would grow dark. If he/she were to return to a diet of animal blood, his/her eyes would become dark gold, and a lighter golden color, if they were to continue on animal blood. As a vampire's thirst grows, his/her eyes grow darker with it, until they at last become a coal black. In contrast, as vampires feed, their eyes become lighter. In addition to the thirst, the purplish-black bruises under their eyes become more pronounced as their thirst grows. Though if they have recently fed the bruises becomes less noticeable, and all but disappear (depending on how well-fed they are). The bruises indicate that vampires never sleep.

**Teeth**

The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of their opponents, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth. A vampire's teeth appear no different than regular human teeth. They do not possess fangs. However, a vampire's teeth are flawless, unbreakable, and razor sharp at the edges. They are also incredibly strong, able to bite through almost any solid substance, including vampire skin. Their teeth are also venomous, affected by the vampire venom that flows in their mouths. According to Alice Cullen, a vampire's greatest weapon is their teeth, though they are more armed than necessary.  
**Genetics**

Vampires carry 25 pairs of chromosomes, 2 chromosomes more than humans. Carlisle reveals this in _Breaking Dawn_ while telling Jacob about their supernatural genetic relations. While vampires have 25 pairs of chromosomes, the Quileute shape-shifters carry 24. Vampire hybrids are theorized to have 24 pairs themselves.

**Abilities and limitations**

A vampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. These traits vary between different vampires depending on what they were more capable of as humans. Certain vampires also develop one extra supernatural power manifested from their strongest trait as a human.

**Speed**

One of the most amazing among their abilities is their speed. They are able to run in excess of a hundred miles per hour, substantially faster than the human eye can see. When vampires run, they become "all but invisible". The Quileute wolves are noted to be one of the few things that can keep up with them. This suggests that vampires are meant to move to a new location every so often. We see the speed of all the Cullens again during the baseball game. Emmett is described as "a blur around the bases", and Edward can move so quickly that he is able to intercept a ball that has been hit "like a meteor."

They can lay down and sit up within the same fraction of a second, almost without having to even think about going through the motions. After being turned into a vampire, Bella describes her movements as being instantaneous.

**Strength**

Another enhanced trait is their unstoppable physical strength. A vampire is said to be thousands of times stronger than any human, able to lift objects hundreds of times their own weight. A vampire's strength is only able to be matched by that of a Child of the Moon. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands. Edward feared his strength when first meeting Bella, and explained that there was barely a difference to him in strength between caressing her head and knocking it off. A good example of their strength is seen when Bella decides to arm wrestle Emmett after becoming a vampire. She describes the power in his one arm to be about the same as a cement truck moving downhill at over 60 miles per hour. She beats him, however, because she is a newborn at the time. Newborn vampires are always stronger than older ones, since their strength derives from the lingering human blood left in their body. Diet does not have a massive impact on strength, since it always depends on the individual vampire. A vampire's strength also enables them to leap incredible distances. Edward was able to leap over a 50 yard wide river with ease during Bella's first hunt, while Bella was able to leap over twice his distance, while only using slightly over half of her full force.

A diet of human blood makes a vampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally). Vampires who feed on animal blood (vegetarian vampires) find that "big game" - predators like bears or wildcats - not only smell more appealing to them, but also make them stronger than the "weaker" blood of herd animals such as deer or cattle. Strength, of course, is not always physical. If a vampire possessed great mental strength and willpower as a human, he will find it easier to control his wild, animalistic instincts. Even so, if a vampire has not fed for a long time, he will be less likely to think clearly and more likely to give in to his thirst, attacking the first living thing he detects and draining it of blood within seconds, all without a single thought (human or animal). If, however, an unlucky human were to be near their vicinity, they will preferably attack him/her rather than the animal.

**Senses:**

A vampire's senses are also greatly enhanced, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans.

**Sight:** While running, a vampire can see and sense everything that is around them, allowing them to keep tabs of their surroundings and avoid hitting anything unnecessarily. A vampire's vision is incomparable. Everything is much sharper, and more defined as a vampire, and their vision is unhindered by darkness. As a vampire, colors are much more vibrant. Humans are considered _blind_ or _mud-eyed_ in comparison. Bella described looking back at her human life as like looking through a thick, dark veil because of her new incredible vision. Their sense of sight exceeds by far that of a hawk: They can see objects in microscopic detail, and can see into the invisible spectrum of light. Vampires also have much better depth perception than humans.

Their enhanced vision allows them to see the smallest details, and extends into the ultraviolet region of the light spectrum. Vampire vision is unhindered by darkness, and is so acute that they view humans as blind, or "mud-eyed", in comparison. Bella describes her sight as being better than an eagle's. Vampires find wearing glasses or contact lenses to be uncomfortable or irritating because they see the smallest imperfections such as very small scratches and optical aberrations imperceptible to humans.

**Smell:** When a vampire hunts, he uses his sense of smell to find prey and hearing to track its movements. Vampires can smell objects several miles away in a good breeze. Smell is most intense to vampires, because one can smell the blood of his prey. By not breathing, they feel uncomfortable due to the lack of smell, though they can survive without it.

As they grow older and more disciplined, vampires can learn to smell differences between the scents of various humans' blood, as well as scents of other things (like fabrics - the unique scent of denim). The range of their senses can be increased (though only fractionally) through concentration.

**Hearing:** Vampires can hear the most muted sounds. When Bella completed her transformation into a vampire, she listened to the sound of rap music until it slowly faded away. She then realized that it was coming from a car with its window rolled down on a freeway, miles away from where she was. When she went on her first hunt, Bella could hear the fluttering wings and heartbeats of small birds flying through the forest. She could also hear the scurrying noises of animals that were beneath the ground, as well as an army of ants on the ground. They also have an instinctive reaction to danger, usually from ill-willed vampires.

They can hear sounds coming from several miles away, and even with their eyes closed, they can be sure that there are multiple people in a room thanks to their varied breathing patterns. They can hear the sound of a heartbeat, a pulse thudding in a vein, and words spoken too quietly or too fast for humans to detect.

**Touch:** Despite being indestructible and hard-skinned, vampires can feel the things they touch, no matter the softness; such as fur, the coolness of wind, etc. They can feel the slightest changes of temperature around them, though they are not bothered by it. They can feel the heat radiating from a human several meters away. When their skins meet sunlight, they can also feel its warmth. Physical pain is implied when their bodies are being ripped apart by something with similarly powerful strength.

**Taste:** Vampires have a similarly enhanced sense of taste allowing them to taste flavors with much more depth and precision. They can taste the differences of particles in their atmosphere. They can also detect minute differences between similar flavors. Even as a newborn, vampires are able to taste if the human they are feeding on has recently ingested drugs or alcohol.

**Sixth sense:** Vampires also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something as strong as vampires. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously.

**Flexibility**

A vampire's body movements are uncannily flexible. Their agility is more advanced than humans, which allows them to rapidly respond to change by adapting to its initial stable configuration; They can make numerous gymnastic, or martial arts implements with little effort using a combination of strength, balance, reflexes and speed. They can even swing, flip and swing themselves without failure due to their enhanced sense of balance and flexibility. Using their physical senses as allies, they can find motions at human speed too slow for them to miss.

In battle, vampires can swiftly dodge an attack without having to think how to move their bodies first. In general, only something that moves at vampire-speed can render a vampire unnoticed to the motion.

Part of this enhancement is based on the enhanced activity of their brains, which allows them to think and move much faster than humans.

**Venom**

When a vampire catches his prey, he bites into its neck and injects his venom into its bloodstream while feeding. This serves as a way to immobilize his prey while also initiating the conversion from human to vampire, allowing the predator to feed on his prey without it trying to resist, even though it would not have done any good. While the venom is transformative to humans, it is deadly to animals and shape-shifters. Children of the Moon, however, are completely immune to its effects.

If a vampire loses a body part, they can use venom to reattach the lost limb, though it is unable to reattach hair

**Special Abilities**

Most vampires find their key personality characteristics intensified by the vampire transformation in the same way their physical abilities are strengthened, but relatively few have abilities that can be classified as supernatural. More common would be a human with a love of learning becoming a vampire with an insatiable scholarly curiosity, or a human with a deep value for human life becoming a vampire with the strength to avoid human blood.

But a few vampires do develop additional abilities that go beyond the natural. These extra abilities are due to psychic gifts in the original human that are intensified in the resulting vampire. For example, a human who was very sensitive to other people's moods might develop the vampire ability to read thoughts or influence emotions. A human who had some limited precognition might develop into a vampire with a strong ability to see the future. A human with a good instinct for hunting might become a powerful vampire tracker. If a human already possessed a certain supernatural gift, this talent will be amplified many times after he is transformed into a vampire.

The proportion of supernaturally talented vampires to "normal" vampires is greater than the proportion of psychically gifted humans to "normal" humans. This is due to the same factor of temperament that results in more beautiful humans being selected to become vampires. Vampires are also drawn to gifted humans when they look to create companions. Some vampires actively seek out the gifted in the hope of utilizing that extra ability in their coven.

According to Eleazar, most vampire gifts are manifested in the mind, though there are certain exceptions. Benjamin was the best case - his power over the elements of nature is completely physical.

No gift ever works in the exact same way in two vampires, because no person (human or vampire) is ever _exactly_ the same.

**Life Styles**

Though there are a range of vampire lifestyles, the most common is nomadic. The majority of vampires move frequently, never settling permanently in one place. This pattern is partly an attempt to hide from the notice of humans. If too many humans disappear from one area, suspicion might be aroused and the Volturi might take notice. Also, if a vampire interacts regularly with humans, eventually the humans will notice that the vampire isn't aging. Another aspect is boredom; vampire lives are so long that many keep up a continuous search for novelty.

A few covens are exceptions to this rule, and maintain semi-permanent or permanent homes. Doing this requires a great deal of subterfuge - if the coven wants to avoid suspicion and keep the Volturi from becoming involved - and most vampires don't care for the hassle.

Vampires usually travel alone or in pairs. It is said in _New Moon_ that James' coven, which included three vampires (members: _Victoria__, __James__ and __Laurent_), was considered large. The only exceptions are, in order of decreasing numbers, the Volturi, the Cullens and the Denalis.

**Psychology**

**Individual characteristics**: When a human becomes a vampire, all of his natural behavior, needs and characteristics are frozen within him forever, though they are also heightened at the same time. From the moment a vampire is made, his interests, dislikes and personality are permanently petrified. For instance, if a human with a loving character becomes a vampire, his or her passion is magnified, allowing him or her to love others even more intensely. Another example is if the human was ambitious and cunning, those characteristics become magnified as a vampire, thus making him a ruthless killer. The only aspect that does change is the vampire's outlook on the world.

**Basic instincts**: Aside from their original personalities, they also have ferocious instincts and a compelling drive for consuming blood. The moment they give in to their thirst, all of their human characteristics disappear and they could risk hurting one another by competing for prey. The longer they abstain from blood completely, the harder it becomes for them to resist, and eventually they will give in to their thirst.

Vampires are feral, predatory creatures, and far more savage and beast-like than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back baring their teeth as signs of aggression when provoked. They also have a sense of self-preservation; when they are confronted with danger that proves too overwhelming for their capabilities, they will immediately evade the area, unless there is something holding them back.

**Bonding factors**: Though vampires are mostly territorial and nomadic, there are few possibilities for them to bond with one another and with other species. The first bonding force is romance: If a vampire falls in love, that feeling never fades away and that love is bound for eternity. As a general rule, only the bond between mates is strong enough to survive the competitive drive for blood. Larger covens are less stable, and usually end because of internal violence. If a vampire was romantically bound to someone before he turned, that love will remain as a permanent aspect in his characteristics after the transformation. It is also possible for a vampire to fall in love after he was turned, and that love will be just as permanent as any other.

Another prevalent vampire trait is that of a vengeful nature. Related again to their unchanging state, vampires are not forgiving; they do not move past an insult or injury. The most common example of vampire vengeance is the aftermath of the loss of a mate. When a vampire loses his mate, he never recovers from the pain. He cannot rest until the party responsible is eradicated. Centuries can pass without lessening the ferocity of his need for vengeance. However, it is possible to suppress that desire if they compel themselves to focus.

The second bonding force, and one that is able to keep a large coven stable, is ambition. Vampires are competitive by nature, and some vampires have been able to evolve this competitive disposition into a greater cause capable of uniting many individuals into a secure whole. The pursuit of power is that bonding cause for vampires. The Romanians were the first to do this successfully for a significant length of time.

The third, and rarest, bonding force is the vampire conscience. Very few vampires are born with or develop a value for human life. The consumption of human blood is such a known aspect of vampire life that few ever question it; the driving thirst for human blood seems irresistible. However, those who do learn to value human life in spite of this reality are able to subsist on animal blood. Vampires who live this way are sometimes referred to as "vegetarians". Animal blood is unappealing to vampires, and thus a difficult diet to maintain. Those who make the sacrifice, though, experience related benefits. In the absence of human blood, the competitive drive disappears. Vampires are able to form bonds of love in addition to the bond between mates. The weak coven alliance is replaced by a strong, family-style union. The Cullen and Denali covens are the only known groups to have successfully adjusted to this diet.

**Transformation**

It is known in _Twilight_ that humans can be changed into vampires from another vampire's venomous bite, and vampire venom is nothing more than a deadly poison to animals.

Transformation from human to vampire is described as being "the sharpest memory they have of their human life." Once a human is bitten, the venom from glands inside the vampire's mouth is injected into the bloodstream and will travel throughout the body to change every living cell.

Depending upon "how much venom is in the bloodstream, and how close the venom enters to the heart", the transformation could last anywhere from two to five days. During this time, the human will endure indescribable pain. Once the venom is injected, it is described very close to being burned alive. The venom will then make its way throughout the body. Next through the heart, and it will pump again and again in the heart until it starts meeting itself in the veins. Then it will burn all the veins until the heart stops beating. It moves slower than blood because it is thicker, which makes the transformation long-lasting. Each beat of the heart can only push it so far. The changing/burning process is slow. The venom has to saturate every cell in the body before the process can be completed.

There is no medicine that is strong enough to numb the pain; the best one could do is to immobilize the body.

**Weaknesses**

In the _Twilight_ universe, vampires are not known to be killed by human effort, are unharmed by sunlight, garlic, holy water, silver, any kind of stake or cross, and can enter homes without permission. Also, any kind of human weapon, including bullets, bounces off of them without any pain or harm done. The only known way to kill a vampire is to dismember his or her body and burn the remains before it can reconstruct itself. Thus their weakness is the strength of their own kind or something as strong, which cannot be copied by humans, and fire that consumes them. If a human were to succeed in lighting a vampire on fire, the vampire could simply take a quick high-speed bound to put it out. This is why it is necessary to rip a vampire's body to pieces before incinerating them into ashes, to prevent them from putting out the fire before it can do serious damage. In Alice's vision in _Breaking Dawn - Part 2_, it appeared that vampires could be destroyed by molten lava. A number of vampires fell into the deep fissure made by Benjamin and never came out of it; they were likely consumed by magma. During the final battle scene Aro says that humans possess weapons with enough capabilities to destroy their kind. This suggests that a vampire could be vaporized in a nuclear blast. Otherwise vampires are virtually indestructible.

**Immortal Children**

**Immortal children** are human children who have been turned into vampires at a very early age. Creating immortal children has long been outlawed by the Volturi due to their inability to remain concealed from the human world. There is no absolute age limit set as to what constituted an immortal child; it was a subjective definition, based on the child's ability to behave himself in a way consistent with vampire law.

Like all vampires, immortal children are frozen at the mental and physical age at which they were transformed. Post-transformation, these small children continued to exhibit childish behaviors, including impulsive acts, tantrums, irresponsible activities, and a general lack of circumspection. It is said that an immortal child's tantrum can kill people, since restraint is basically impossible for someone so young.

Another aspect was their appeal; they were both beautiful and endearing that any human or vampire would automatically love them. Carlisle described them as adorable little children with smiles and dimples that would destroy a village in one of their tantrums.

It is presumed that while their mental maturity is frozen at the age they were transformed, they still have the vampiric gifts of enhanced strength and speed as well the supernatural gifts of certain vampires.

**Children Of Vampires**

It is shown in breaking dawn that male Vampires can impregnante female humans with their spawn. These children are known as Vampire/Human Hybrids in The Twilight Universe and in True Tigeress's universe are revealed to be called Dhampires as that is what the spawn of a human and vampire is called. These children are like vampires in many ways though they are extremely warm and have a heart beat and blood pumping through their vains. They are near indestructable like their parents as they have venom in their blood which means they can be placed back together like a normal vampire though severing serious conections such as the head results in permenant death for a hybrid. They glow in the sun, not glitter and seem to possess the hard skin of vampires like their paternal parent. They can survive on either human food or blood but usually prefer to drink blood. They are fast, but not as fast nor as fluid as vampires as this is a trait from their maternal parent.

In True Tigeress's universe it is also revealed that Vampires females and males can have a baby together that is a full vampire child called a Witchblood or Strigam Sanguis Fillis. These Children are like their parents in every way exept they have a very slow heart beat, usually have one of the parents human eye colour and have a small quantity of witchblood that pumps around their system that gives them a metabolism that means they can have children and even digest human food though it has no nutritional value. They are also regarded as more powerful than vampires as they can use witch magic is trained by a witch, though this is rare as witches are enemies of vampires.


	3. Species: Chapter Two: Dhampires

**~Species~**

**-Chapter Two-**

**Dhampires**

**Physical Apperance**

Dhampires are described as been extra ordinarily beautiful, more so that their parents and that includes the vampires. As young children from a distance they can be mistaken for Immortal Children as they are so beautiful. They are alluring and also described as been very attractive and irresistable to humans. Their beauty can be described as angelic or even god-like in apperance much like a vampire.

Been beautiful is one of the things they get from their vampire parent to be able to attract human pray more easily as they can flaunt their beauty and stun humans with their charm, grace and godly looks like any vampire is capable of.

Dhampires, also known as half vampire/ half human hybrids get a mixture of human and vampire traits off both parents. As they have blood running through their vains they look flushed like humans but less so as their skin is very hard and thick like a vampires. Their skin tone can range from that of black to almost as pale as a vampire as they can inherrate skin colour from their human parent, but will usually lack as much pigament from the vampire genes within their bodies so they may look pale in comparrison to their human parent if they are dark skinned.

Dhampires do not scare much like vampires as their skin is almost as impenitrable, the only thing that could physically scar them is venom of vampires, but if they were bitten they would die as the venom would act as a deadly poison to their systems as it would a shapeshifter.

Their eye colour generally depends on what the humans eye colour is, this can be inherrited from both parents human eye colours but on a very rare occasion the eye colour can be inherrited from the vampire father and be that of a vampire eye colour depending on the diet of the hybrid may be red, black, orange or gold. Dhampires can produce tears like humans as they have an active metabolism, this is also shown in Breaking Dawn when Renesmee begins to cry tears of sadness when she blames herself for her families destruction.

As hybrids can infact grow up until their seventh birthday and still have an active metabolism, their hair and fingernails grow at an increasingly rapid rate, a normal humans hair might grow 6 inches in a year where as a hybrids hair will grow that in a matter of two to three weeks depending on the hybrid, so to keep up a human act it is essential for a hybrid to get their hair cut at least every week to maintain a style that looks consistant.

The bodily scent of a hybrid is a perfect mixture between a vampire and a human, giving them a very sweet smell that is both delicious to humans and vampires and also smells good to shape shifters as it doe not have the over powering sickly sweet stench of a vampire.

When a Dhampire is exposed to sunlight, he or she will glow and sparkle dimly in the sun something they get from their vampire parents who will sparkle like a crystal ball. Only glowing in the sun makes it more possible for a Dhampire to blend into human society as they can go out into the sun without been seen as completely different.

Most hybrids will stop aging at the physical human age of around 18-22 or the median age of the two parents so hybrids usually appear to be quite young adults with very accelerated minds.

**Nutrition**

Dhampires due to their active metabolism can survive on either human food or blood as they are able to digest either.  
Dhampires usually prefer to live on blood and the majority of Dhampires will drink human blood, though the known Dhampires to not drink human blood are Renesmee (as of Shooting Star as she stopped drinking it out of cups), Charlotte (Never drank human blood), Taramina (Never drank human blood) and Nahuel (As of Blue Moon when he decided to join the Cullens and befriend his daughter.)

The Cullen Dhampires reguarly practice the consumation of human food, though Renesmee doesn't really like it very much exept the more meaty side to the food and she likes eggs quite a lot. Charlotte also does not like human food very much but eats it to please her parents and grandmother. Taramina is very tollerant of human food though, whether that is because she had more human genes (though she is still a half vampire as Carlilse tested her genes and she had 24 chromosomes) due to the fact her mother was humana and her father was a Dhampire is unknown.

**Teeth**

Dhampires teeth are known to be as strong and indestructable as a regular vampires as they are able to tear their way our of their mother womb which is covered by a very hard layer of skin much like a vampires skin, though nobody has ever tested this theory as of yet. But presuming their teeth are as strong as vampires and are near indestructable that mean they could sever a vampires and possibly kill one.  
**Genetics**

As a vampire has 25 chromosomes and a human has 23 chromosomes it is theorized that the Dhampires would constitute to 24 chromosomes much like that of a shapeshifter.

**Abilities and limitations**

A Dhampire's physical and mental abilities far exceed those of a human being. These traits vary between different Dhampires depending on their parents abilties may be as alot of Dhampires powers are complete opposites of their parents and they some how 'flip' their parents abilities to make their own.

**Speed**

One of the things that Dhampires inherrite from their Vampire fathers is great speed. Though they are not as fluid in their run as a vampire, they manage to keep up as they run as this is seen in many of the hunts the children have been taken on with the Cullen's and shown when they play baseball with their parents.

The only things that can match a Dhampires speed or over take one would be an actual Vampire or a Shapeshifter.

**Strength**

Another enhanced trait is their unstoppable physical strength that they also inherrite from their vampire fathers, though not to the exact degree of a vampire as they are slightly weaker than vampires due to their human genes. They can crush granite boulders, subdue any prey, throw cars, crush metal, and uproot trees with their bare hands much like vampires again. From birth Dhampires are much stronger than any human and their strength grows as they age up until fully grown and mature.

A diet of human blood makes a Dhampire stronger than animal blood (though only fractionally) the same as a vampire, and other factors such as the amount of food in a diet the Dhampire eats, the amount of physical activity the Dhampire does and how much the Dhampire sleeps can all effect the strength of the individual Dhampire.

**Senses:**

A Dhampire's senses are greatly enhanced though not to the degree of a vampire, which enables them to see, hear, smell, feel, and taste things imperceptible to humans.

**Sight:** Dhampires have amazing eye sight that is much like a vampires, though vampires know they see amazingly due to human memories that they describe as 'muddy.' As Dhampires were born into the world with that eye sight, they see the world as they always have so to a Dhampire, greatly enhanced sight is just a normal phemonena.

**Smell:** Dhampires can use their great sense of smell to track pray very much like a vampire. As vampires are usually blood crazy for the first few years of life they do not realise the different 'flavors' of smells or paticularly pay attention to the small details and differences in smell as it just smells like blood to them due to their blood crazed state and their deep blood lust.

As Dhampires have a great control over their blood lust only days after birth, they can tell the differnece greatly between certain people and smells of humans alot like older vampires can. They are alot more accustomed to 'flavors' or variations within the smells of people.

Unlike a vampire, Dhampires do not smell Shapeshifters as paticularly discusting or wet doggish. They smell a little animalistic and musky to Hybrids and not like wet dog as Vampires smell them as.

**Hearing:** Dhampires have amazing hearing, not to the degree of vampires but their accuracy is outstanding and they can hear well past the normal frequency of any human and pin point the most mutable sounds when compared to vampires their hearing is almost three quarters as good as a vampires hearing range.

**Touch:** Even though hybrids have very hard skin, their skin responds to touch very similarly to vampires. Their flesh is uber sensetive and they can feel the slightest irritation on their skin or the smallest temperature change even though their skin is very hot.

**Taste:** A Dhampires sense of taste is more like that of a vampires more so than a humans as they often prefer the taste of blood to human food and would openly chose blood over human food due to human food tasting unappetising to the Dhampire though they can survive on human food. They can taste small dust motes in the air and taste differences in the blood of individuals much like vampires.

**Sixth sense:** Dhampires also have a keen sense to danger, usually from something as strong as vampires, Shapeshifters or Children Of The Moon. Sometimes, they may even detect danger before they know it consciously.

**Flexibility**

Dhampires are extremely athletic and can move in many ways like a vampire. They are very agile and can bend in ways a human usually cannot. They do not really need to think when they move, their body will just react to the situation like a reflex.

**Venom**

Only male Dhampires posess venom that is able to turn a human into a vampire and the transformation is the same as that as if a vampire had bitten the human.  
Female Dhampires do not possess the venom to turn their pray into vampires, they only possess the venom within their blood and it is a mixture of blood and venom that makes the Dhampires able to be near indestructable. If a limb is torn off a Dhampire, a male can reattach the limb where as a female Dhampire would not be able to or would need help from a vampire member of her coven to use their venom to reattach the lost limb.

**Special Abilities**

Special abilities in Dhampires are quite uncommon as it is shown that out of the 9 known hybrids only 3 have gifts. This means on avarage a third of Dhampires are born with a gift and it is pressent from birth onwards.

In some cases the Dhampire will have the opposite power to their parent, essentially flipping the power over to do the opposite of the parent(s)

**Life Styles**

Dhampires are much like Vampires with the life styles they chose. Most are nomadic and feed on the blood of humans, not setting up a perminant residence anywhere, though they are able to live more efficiantly along side humans they prefer to be with vampires as they are more like them in every way.

Some Dhampires chose to live on human food and sometimes a mix of animal blood like the Cullen Dhampires chose to and they also have a semi-perminant ressidence that they live in most of the time.

**Psychology**

**Individual characteristics**: As Dhampires are born into the world they develop their own personalities over the course of their lives. One thing that seems consistant in most hybrids though is the factor that they loved their mothers even from inside the womb and alot of them feel guilty for killing their human mothers or hurting them in the process of pregnancy. Another thing that seems consistant in hybrids is that they are all very intelligent and learn very fast.

**Basic instincts**: Like vampires the Dhampires have a strong desire to consume blood, although most Dhampires have very good self control and due to this they can seem alot less feral and ferocious than common vampires.

They are not as wild as vampires due to their human genes and they do not snarl or hiss as much. Hybrids do not have a higher danger sense as Vampires and so can be more foolish and trusting like a human when it comes to enemies or people wanting to hunt or kill them.

**Bonding factors**: Dhampires are much more like humans in the way that they bond with people. Vampires are very terratorial and will usually only have a mate to travel with, where as all of the known Dhampires are in larger covens showing that they have a genuin sense of family bonding and loyalty about them.

Romantically the Dhampires are not as set in stone as vampires unless they find 'The One' as some of them do. The only known Dhampires to have mates are Renesmee (With Jacon), Charlotte (With Seth) and Nahuel (With Leah) and these are all with shapeshifers who imprinted on them. The only Dhampire that has a mate that is not a shapeshifter is Taramina (With Eddie) who is in a relationship with a Witchblood Vampire.

**Birth**

Dhampires are created when a male vampire has sex with a human female and he impregnates her with his sperm.

The pregnancy lasts just under a month, around 28 days and is very dangerous to the human woman as the fetus can crush her organs and snap her bones without meaning to hurt her. The fetus also drains the mothers life as she cannot live with the fetus inside of her unless she drinks blood as this will feed the fetus and make the pregnancy better for both mother and child.

The birth is very difficult as the child will rip its way through the mothers torso with its teeth. This is very violent and horrific and the survival rate of this kind of birth is zero unless the woman can get vampire venom intime and keep her heart beating so she will transform into a vampire.

**Weaknesses**

Hybrids cannot be killed in many ways and they are very hard to kill like a normal vampire. The only things that can kill a hybrid is decapitation as the head can rarely be reattached (unless another vampire will do it for them) or by burning the hybrid.

**Children Of Dhampires**

Dhampires are able to have children due to their human genes and they can also mate with many different species to create another kind of hybrid. If a hybrid were to mate with a shapeshifter then the child would be a Dhampire it's self, a Human, A Shapeshifter or A Shapeshifter/Vampire hybrid due to the genes of the two. If a hybrid mated with a vampire the child would be either a Dhampire or a Vampire Child and if it was a human the Child would be a human or a Dhampire.


End file.
